blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reconstruction Era
The Reconstruction Era '''is noted for being a time were most survivors of the Aggravation were unsure what was left of their future. Denial of being able to start again was something that was common among most survivors who had lost families, friends and a home. Oswin Wait, also called Oswin the Tempest, was popular among survivors and considered a beacon of hope. Defining Reconstruction Basic Characteristics Record keeping wasn't as defined during the beginning of Blyth's development though those of notable titles and literary citizens generally had a bleak world view coming into a world after The Aggravation; though many held onto the hope that King Oswin brought them. Early writings of the first king are overwhelmingly positive and the populace viewed him as if he were of the divines. Period The Reconstruction era is the easiest to define the start date of any era as the calendar used in Blyth starts with the year "0" which is when the reconstruction started. The end date is a topic of debate but most either believe that the first period of Blyth history ends with the birth of Ella Wait (the daughter of Prince Alabaster and Duchess Charmil and future Queen) in the year 35 or with the death of King Oswin at the end of the year 40. It is accepted that is covers the first half of the century. Arts The focus on art was lowest during this period due to it having the smallest population throughout Blyth's history and the concentration of rebuilding. That isn't to say nothing was produced. Theater troops found themselves to be a much needed distraction for those feeling lost and something to distract the children while parents rebuilt. This brought the rise of theater in Blyth and ultimately lead to the theaters in Trillic and Mirladris being constructed. Most of the visual arts were sketches of the world and not so much creative pieces. This can be said for writing as well as most recovered works are journals or plans on how to re-situate int he new world environment. Music is one of the few elements from prehistory to survive into the new world as songs and poems would be passed alongside campfires. Songs focusing on putting lute or lyre accompaniment to a story that was sung was a pastime of many of the workers during the reconstruction. Technology Events '''0: The end of the Aggravation Lush and the Orcish Nation of Gruumsh were officially declared defeated and the plague was seemingly cured. Oswin the Tempest declares it "Year Zero" to help guide citizens into a new era 1: Oswin the Tempest named King Oswin the Tempest is named King Oswin of Blyth. King Oswin originally opposed a monarchy however the forerunners of the new world found him the only one capable of leading humanity through the new era. King Oswin named many of his close companions who helped him defeat The Orcish Nation as his personal "council." This included the likes of Elizabeth Tillmit, Wilos Vinland, Sir Leonheart and Louis Wellington who would all become members of the duchy. 4: Trillic Mapped and Surveyed, Prince Alabaster to inherit the title of duke Wilos Vinland was tasked with the surveying and mapping of lands. By the year 4 he had marked what would become known as Trillic and it was the first additional county in what would become to Kingdom of Blyth. Though originally Vinland was offered to become a duke, he declined and King Oswin decided to reserve Trillic for his son Alabaster Wait once he was old enough for the responsibility. 5: Humanity defined King Oswin feared that Blyth would be seen as a "human developed settlement" and didn't want to do that to the other surviving races of the Aggravation. The Humans, Halflings and Elves all became known as humanity from that point forward. 5: The last Dwarves A few Dwarves remained however most of them died in the final battle against Lush and the Orcish Nation. What Dwarves remained decided to find their own way and would head south. No dwarf would be seen again besides Vlad The Blythian Dwarf who would stay behind and help with construction until his death. 8: The last cardinal King Oswin publicly denied the position to have authority over the church of St. Cuthbert, offered to him by Arwan, the last cardinal. King Oswin feared the church could harm the unification of lands and humanity, however he still allowed Arwan to practice and he promptly built the first new Church of St. Cuthbert in Mirladris. 8: Selnite mapped and surveyed, Elizabeth Tillmit named Duchess Wilos Vinland would survey the coast of Selnite and deem it "untouched" by the aggravation. He denied the position of duke again, prompting the king to give it to Elizabeth Tillmit. 13: Parsec mapped and surveyed, Wilos Vinland named Duke Parsec was mapped by Vinland and it was one of the last adventures of Vinland as he approached old age. Deeming that Parsec was like Selnite but more wild and seemingly changed by the Aggravation he decided to accept the position as duke-- calling himself "Duke of the Adventurous Lands" 13: Prince Alabaster's rise and Tipoca named capital of Trillic At the age of 14 Prince Alabaster was granted a manor in Trillic and gained access to political decisions. Nicknamed "The Cold Prince" as he was more pragmatic than his father, the prince was constantly working on public works and Trillic grew faster than any other territory. Prince Alabaster put a focus on the arts to keep citizen moral up during the constant work to improve his territory. Tipoca, the location of Alabaster manor, was named capital. 17: The dull King and his genius children. ''' Prince Alabaster made more political prowess than any other duke and even his father. Princess Eleanore started making blueprints for her own personal flying machine and lit Mirladris castle with gaslight. the public openly called the family "The dull king and his genius children" however the King was more proud than anything. '''17: Denial of the tempest statue Craftsmen band together to create a statue of the first king however he denied it in fear of appearing egotistical. The prince instead bought it without his fathers knowledge and placed it in his garden. 17: Project Telesto The council agreed to put heavy efforts in trying to restore the human kingdom to the north-east and make it civilized again. 24: Aphellion mapped and surveyed, Louis Wellington named Duke With the success of project Telesto, the area around the recreated settlement was mapped as another territory and was called Aphellion with Telesto to be its capital. King Oswin originally offered the role of Duchess to his daughter, however she declined. Louis Wellington was instead made the duke. 26: Sir Leonheart's quest Feeling lost with all the changes compared to the old world Sir Leonheart stepped down as a council member temporarily in order to go on a late-aged pilgrimage. 30: The Council's Dismissal The Council voted upon renaming itself to the "peerage/duchy" with the intent for each member to focus on their territory as opposed to Blyth as a whole. In lieu of the change the territories were officially called "counties" in which each duchy member can decide to make slight differences in how they are governed. 32: Duke Wilos Vinland's death At the age of 98 duke Vinland died of old age. Lacking an heir, his will instructed for a "Great Hunt" to be held in his honor and to deem who is fit to succeed him-- with the King and his peerage to be the judges. Though comical, the king complied in honor of his late friend. The meek half-elf Arwin Zenner won for declining to kill his prey but instead taming the mythical "Long Eared Jackalope." the peaceful resolution to the quest won the hearts of the peerage. 32: Kith mapped and surveyed, Leonheart named Duke Sir Leonheart had sent for the surveying of a land he thought would make a great addition to the new world. Prince Alabaster and the newly appointed Duke Arwin were given the authority on whether to deem the land acceptable or to decline it. The two decided to mark the potential territory as a county and name Leonheart the duke of the land. King Oswin made the decision official upon their return. 35: The next generation Ella Wait is born to Prince Alabaster and Duchess Charmil in Trillic.